While The Slayer's Away
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Buffy and the rest of the Scooby Gang have been sent away for the weekend, along with Giles for a Council meeting in England, which has left Spike and Angel in charge of patrolling as well as house-sitting and watching over Dawn. But since the Slayer is gone, the two mischievous vampires shall play. This is my first Spike/Angel fic so reviews are welcomed!


**Since I failed to find a story such as this, I decided to write my own since the idea struck me randomly. Please review! I always appreciate feedback! **

"Okay, I'm all packed and ready to go, I've got less than an hour to meet the others at the air port. Are you sure you'll be able to handle things here while I'm gone, Spike?" Buffy said as she came downstairs to the living room.

Spike was sitting on the couch, one leg propped up on it stretched out, the other on the floor, leaning against the armrest.

"Yeah Buff, I'm pretty certain I can handle being your house-sitter, baby-sitter and take care of going on patrol," Spike replied, counting the things he'd been asked to do on his fingers as he gave her his usual unemotional stare.

"But does he really have to be here to help me? It's not like I can't do this by myself," He continued, nodding his head towards the corner of the room.

Standing in the corner of the room near the staircase was Angel, a solemn expression on his face, his arms crossed behind his back, which were all signs he was as displeased as Spike was about their arrangement with Buffy.

Buffy looked up at Angel and then turned her gaze back to Spike on the couch.

"Yes, you both agreed to take care of things while I'm gone over the weekend. And at least one of you has to be here while the other's on patrol to watch Dawn," She explained shortly.

"Now I have to get going before they leave without me," She added making her way to the front door.

"And I expect this place to still be in one piece when I get back!" She called, slamming the door behind her.

Spike peered out through the curtain draped over the window behind the couch, watching as Buffy made her way down the sidewalk and climbed into the back of a taxi before it sped off down the street.

"Is she gone?" Angel asked quietly, moving to stand on the other side of the coffee table.

Spike turned from the window to look at Angel, an almost devilish grin playing across his lips.

"She's gone and the little bit is at a friend's house for the night," He said, watching Angel step around the coffee table to join him on the couch.

"So we've got the rest of the night to ourselves,"

"I thought Buffy was never going to leave, she took over two hours to pack and nearly half of her stuff was clothes… Why do women always pack extra clothes?" Angel said reclining into the couch with a sigh.

"One of life's mysteries I suppose," Spike replied, blowing air out of his nose.

He gazed up at Angel and grinned slyly as he lifted his leg up off the floor and laid it across Angel's lap.

Angel smiled, moving his body to lie across Spike and pressed his lips against Spike's, kissing him wildly.

Spike coiled his arms around Angel's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around Angel's waist, groaning into the kiss as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Angel groaned an almost animalistic growl when he won the fight for dominance, his hands gripping the back of Spike's coat as they began to thrust and grind against each other.

Spike broke the kiss, panting slightly as he gazed deep into Angel's eyes.

"Want to move this somewhere else?" He said breathlessly.

"I know just where to go," Angel replied taking his time to get up from Spike and the couch.

He grabbed Spike's hands and pulled him up from the couch before leading him into the kitchen until they reached the dinning table.

In one swift move, Angel stripped off Spike's coat, letting it fall to the floor as he reached up and tore off Spike's shirt before undoing his pants.

"I love it when you're like this," Spike smirked, gazing down at the top of Angel's head as he pulled off his pants.

Spike took advantage of Angel kneeling before him, suddenly gripping the larger vampire's shoulders to keep him there on the floor.

Angel was eye level with Spike's erection; he could feel his body ache as the need for Spike surged through him.

He reached up and grabbed Spike's ass roughly, pulling him closer as he took Spike's erection into his mouth and began to suck.

Spike's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a long moan escaped his mouth, his back arching as Angel's tongue worked him over like a lollipop.

Tangling his fingers in Angel's long hair, Spike continued to moan while Angel traced the outline of his thick erection.

Angel slowly pulled away from Spike and looked up at him, an evil smirk on his lips.

"Now it's your turn to return the favor," He said huskily, standing straight.

Spike began removing Angel's clothing, more than eager to oblige.

Once Spike removed Angel's jeans, they stood together in the kitchen for a moment admiring each other's bodies.

Standing there completely exposed, Spike remembered why he loved every time he and Angel were together like this; with a body such as his Spike found Angel irresistible.

With a smirk, Spike got down on his knees before Angel and pressed his rough hands against the larger vampire's thighs, slowly pushing them apart as he proceeded to take Angel's erection into his mouth slowly.

Moaning loudly Angel gripped Spike's shoulders to balance himself as the blonde began to suck his erection lavishly.

"Enough!" He growled pushing Spike off him, lifting him up off the floor only to push him down against the table.

Angel gazed down at Spike as he spread his legs wide and pulled him to the edge of the table, pressing the throbbing tip of his erection against Spike's ass, they both groaned as Angel slid into his tight entrance.

He began to thrust in and out, moaning and groaning as he quickened his pace, digging his nails into Spike's legs.

Spike gripped the sides of the table, digging his nails into the underside as he let out moan after moan.

"Bloody Hell I'm close!"

"Me too!" Angel growled as he began to thrust faster and harder.

With one final thrust, Angel suddenly came inside Spike as Spike came all over his stomach.

Panting slightly, Angel slowly pulled out of Spike before helping him up off the table.


End file.
